papa_louieriafandomcom-20200215-history
Papa's Bakeria
Papa's Bakeria is the twelfth installment of the Papa's Gameria series. It was officially launched on March 14, 2016 to celebrate Pi Day. Blog Announcement Hey Everyone!!! Today marks the first official post in a long line of sneak peeks for Papa’s next big restaurant! This next Gameria will take place deep within the towering walls of Whiskview Mall! While we’re at it, lets answer some soon-to-be questions: YES… there will be seasons even though this takes place inside. NOPE… this is not any sort of multi-restaurant, food-court Mega-Gameria. NOPE… we don’t have a launch date. YES… this will add some really cool new additions to the series! With those questions out of the way, here is a pic of the front entrance to Whiskview Mall! Check back next week for more info! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6598 Hey Everyone!!! Papa’s got a brand new restaurant… repeat… PAPA’S GOT A BRAND NEW RESTAURANT!!!!! It’s official, Whiskview Mall will be home to the very first Papa’s Bakeria! Serving up deliciously sweet Pies in a dizzying array of flavors and styles! We are sooo excited to share each and every awesome detail of this game with you all… but one thing at a time. So stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Bakeria!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6651 New Features *You may choose different colors for clothing. *There is Today's Special, allowing you to serve customers a special recipe whenever ordering it. *After launch July 15, 2019 play tablet *You may skip training. Customers * Whiff (Tutorial) * Big Pauly (After Tutorial) * Xolo * Yuya * LePete * Franco * Penny * Rhonda * Captain Cori * Little Edoardo * Cherissa * Yippy * Gino Romano * Julep * Vicky * Peggy * Mary * Crystal * Nick * Trishna * Shannon * Hope * Brody * Matt * Steven * Connor * Ember * James * Bertha * Pinch Hitwell * Gremmie * Duke Gotcha * Johnny (Day 2) * Sprinks (Rank 2) * Radlynn (Rank 3) * Janana (Rank 4) * Carlo Romano (Rank 5) * Xandra (Rank 6) * Ivy (Rank 7) * Rico (Rank 8) * Bruna Romano (Rank 9) * Robby (Rank 10) * Scarlett (Rank 11) * Prudence (Rank 12) * Kayla (Rank 13) * Greg (Rank 14) * Roy (Rank 15) * Georgito (Rank 16) * Doan (Rank 17) * Skyler (Rank 18) * Mitch (Rank 19) * Edna (Rank 20) * CletusCletus (Rank 21) * Mandi (Rank 22) * Mindy (Rank 23) * Kingsley (Rank 24) * Perri (Rank 25) * Tohru (Rank 26) * Austin (Rank 27) * Deano (Rank 28) * Marty (Rank 29) * Maggie (Rank 30) * Utah (Rank 31) * Chuck (Rank 32) * Kahuna (Rank 33) * Nevada (Rank 34) * Hacky Zak (Rank 35) * Boomer (Rank 36) * Shannon (Rank 37) * Alberto (Rank 38) * Lisa (Rank 39) * Wally (Rank 40) * Iggy (Rank 41) * Olivia (Rank 42) * Wendy (Rank 43) * Professor Fitz (Rank 44) * Sarge Fan (Rank 45) * Zoe (Rank 46) * Rudy (Rank 47) * Clover (Rank 48) * Clair (Rank 49) * Foodini (Rank 50) * Willow (Rank 51) * Kenji (Rank 52) * Sasha (Rank 53) * Tony (Rank 54) * Ninjoy (Rank 55) * Sienna (Rank 56) * Yui (Rank 57) * Hank (Rank 58) * Hugo (Rank 59) * Allan (Rank 60) * Santa (Rank 61) * Rita (Rank 62) * Olga (Rank 63) * Chester (Rank 64) * Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers Bold 'indicates that the closer is new. * Xandra * [[Kentaro|'Kentaro]] * Mayor Mallow * Quinn * * * Jojo Locals Bold 'indicates that the customer. *[[Kentaro|'Kentaro]] Holidays Bold 'indicates that the holiday is new. * New Year * Valentine's Day * St. Paddy's Day * Easter * Cherry Blossom Festival * Summer Luau * Starlight Jubilee * Comet Con * [[Groovstock|'Groovstock]] * Halloween * Thanksgiving * Christmas Ingredients Crusts *Traditional Crust (Start) *Chocolate Crust (Start) *Graham Cracker Crust (Start) *Creameo Crust (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Carlo Romano) *Ladyfingers Crust (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Tohru) *Red Velvet Crust (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Boomer) *Vanilla Crispies Crust (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Zoe) *Chocolate Chip Crust (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Willow) *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Hugo) *Gingersnap Crust (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Santa) Pie Fillings *Cherry Filling (Start) *Apple Filling (Start) *Pecan Filling (Start) *Fudge Filling (Unlocked on Day 2 with Johnny) *Banana Filling (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Janana) *Toffee Filling (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Ivy) *Cheesecake Filling (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Robby) *Strawberry Filling (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Prudence) *Keylime Filling (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Mitch) *Marshmallow Filling (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Edna) *Lemon Filling (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Kingsley) *Sugarplum Filling (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Marty) *Dragonfruit Filling (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Maggie) *Pineapple Filling (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Chuck) *Peach Filling (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Hacky Zak) *Blueberry Filling (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Wally) *Kiwi Filling (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Professor Fitz) *Rhubarb Filling (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Clair) *Purple Yam Filling (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Ninjoy) *Peanut Butter Fluff (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Allan) Top Crusts *Vented Crust (Start) *Lattice Top (Start) *Streusel Topping (Start) *Meringue Topping (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Taylor) *Polka Dot Crust (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Bruna Romano) *Chocolate Crumb Topping (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Roy) *Chocolate Meringue (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Georgito) *Slit Top Crust (Unlocked at Rank 65 with Papa Louie) Drizzles and Whipped Creams *Cherry Syrup (Start) *Caramel Syrup (Start) *harder daddy (Start) *White Chocolate Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Sue) *Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Xandra) *Chocolate Syrup Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Greg) *Huckleberry Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Sarge Fan) Pourable Toppings *Crushed Peanuts (Start) *Shaved Chocolate (Start) *Pistachios (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Skyler) *Crushed Wafers (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Cletus) *Toasted Coconut (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Nevada) *Blueberries (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Lisa) *Blackberry Bark (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Iggy) *Citrus Zest (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Tony) Toppers *Cherries (Start) *Banana Slices (Start) *Whipped Cream Dollop (Start) *Chocolate Mousse Dollop (Start) *Raspberries (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Scarlett) *Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Perri) *Kumquats (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Utah) *Grape Jelly Cookies (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Foodini) *Butterscotch Smooches (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Sienna) *Kiwi Slices (Unlocked at Rank 64 with Chester) Holiday Ingredients New Year * Tutti Frutti Filling (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Xandra) * Spiral Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) * Yum n' M Cookies (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Ivy) * Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) * Rainbow Meringue Dollops (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Rico) Valentine's Day * Pomegranate Filling (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Scarlett) * Heart Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Heart Cookies (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Prudence) * Lollipop Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) * Macaroons (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Kayla) St. Paddy's Day * Choco Mint Custard (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Georgito) * Celtic Knot Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Clover Cookies (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Doan) * Mint Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) * Chocolate Coins (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Skyler) Easter * Jellybean Jam (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Cletus) * Flower Bloom Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Cremebury Eggs (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Mandi) * Wildberry Whip (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) * Lavender Cheeps (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Mindy) Cherry Blossom Festival * Hakuto Jelly (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Tohru) * Cherry Blossom Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Sakuramochi (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Austin) * Matcha Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Blossom Cookies (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Deano) Summer Luau * Passionfruit Filling (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Utah) * Sunburst Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Madelienes (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Chuck) * Luau Punch Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Maui Meringue Dollops (Unlocked at Rank 33 with Kahuna) Starlight Jubilee * Mulberry Medley (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Boomer) * Star Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Dipped Strawberries (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Scooter) * Rocket Whip (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) * White Chocolate Star (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Alberto) Comet Con * Starfruit Filling (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Iggy) * Crater Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Comet Con) * Astronaut Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Olivia) * Hyper Green Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Comet Con) * Planet Cookies (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Wendy) Groovstock - Day * Mission Fig Jam (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Zoe) * Lightning Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Groovstock) * Music Notes (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Rudy) * Chai Reverb Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Groovstock) * Marshmallow Drums (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Clover) Halloween * Shadowberry Filling (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Willow) * Spiderweb Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Skull Cookies (Unlocked at Rank 52 with Kenji) * Scream Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) * Candy Corn (Unlocked at Rank 53 with Sasha) Thanksgiving * Pumpkin Pie Filling (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Sienna) * Autumn Leaves Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Harvest Leaf Cookies (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Yui) * Candy Corn Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked at Rank 58 with Hank) Christmas * Peppermint Swirl Cream (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Santa) * Snowflake Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Frosted Wreaths (Unlocked at Rank 62 with Rita) * Candy Cane Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) * Frosted Gifts (Unlocked at Rank 63 with Olga) Specials * Apple Crisp * Banana Cream * Cherry Cheesecake * Cherry Cordial * French Silk * Plantain Crunch * Royal Anne * Shoofly Pie Mini Games Photo Gallery whiskview mall.jpg bakeria banner.jpg papa's bakeria poster.jpg Whiskview Mall 2.jpg chefs.jpg whiff.jpg groovstock.jpg